A Brand New Adventure
by sailormoon9993
Summary: The story of the fight against The Silence is continued. Coon & Friends now go international and discover more secrets along the way about their allies & The Silence...
1. Chapter 1

In their headquarters in New York City, Daniel was presenting his newest idea to Serenity.

"Serenity, I have finally found a solution that will get those heroes on our side!" he announced.

"Really? I'm listening, Daniel." she said bored.

"I have constructed a plan to build a ray gun that'll-"

"Fail epically and we'll still have none of them all our side." Trickster interrupted.

"Rachel! Shut up! This will work this time!" Daniel yelled at his younger sister.

"Like the last time we tried to get them over to our side with the losing of their power seeds and magic worked wonders, dum dum." Trickster said as she blew raspberry.

"If I recall, that was your idea, Rachel." Daniel smirked as Trickster stuck out her tongue at him. "Like I was saying before I was interrupted, I have a plan for a ray gun that'll split the heroes good and evil sides apart!"

Serenity looked up with interest. "So, how would this ray gun work exactly in splitting them apart?"

"It's quite simple. I blast a beam of negative energy at one of the heroes and the negative energy gets attracted to the positive energy in their bodies, causing the negative energy to replace the good energy." said Daniel.

"That sounds like it'll make them completely evil, not split them apart, boob." Trickster laughed.

"I'm not done explaining yet!" Daniel yelled at Trickster before turning back to Serenity. "As I was saying, the negative energy will replace their good energy, forcing it out of the body and to regenerate outside of the body again, causing the hero to split into two people, one with completely positive energy and the other with complete negative energy. In short, one good and one evil."

"That sounds very interesting. but it doesn't reduce any of their numbers." Serenity sighed.

"I understand that Serenity, but this way we would gain more allies and have more people on our side, making it much more easier to defeat those pests that call themselves heroes." Daniel said before Trickster spoke in.

"If we split the heroes, their evil selfs will have the same looks, right?" she asked.

"Why do you care, Rachel? Have a crush on one of them?" Daniel teased before Trickster pounced him and one of her bracelets in his face.

"Watch it, Daniel! You know I could easily wipe you out with the power that's in this single bracelet alone!" she threatened.

"Enough Trickster! Get off of your brother this instant!" Serenity yelled as Trickster obeyed the command.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. Forgive me." she said as she bowed as a sign of respect.

"It is alright, Trickster. As I recall from earlier this morning, you had a new idea for a new battle plan?"

"I did miss." Trickster said. "I have realized they seem to be finding heroes quite easily as they are all within this country, correct? Why don't we go global? We're planning to take out the entire Earth so why not force the heroes to go to a different country to find new recruits for their team?"

"Then they'll have even more allies, Rachel! We don't want to deal with more of them!" yelled Daniel.

"I know that! But if they are in a different country, then we can attack more easily here if they aren't around to fight!" Trickster said. "I'm not stupid unlike you, boob."

Daniel gave her a long glare. "Forget you, Rachel. I'm going to build that ray gun of mine." He then walked in the direction opposite of Trickster.

"And I'll get our global plan underway. That is, if you approve Serenity?" she asked.

"That battle plan is an excellent one, Trickster! Just one more thing though, how do you plan to get the heroes to that country?" asked Serenity.

"That's an easy one. Have a couple of our members and myself create a little mayhem that the local heroes there won't be able to handle and would require assistance. They'll most likely call Coon and Friends." Trickster smiled. "Daniel then could use his ray gun on them there and we would gain new allies of the silence in this process."

"It seems like you've thought this thoroughly, Trickster." Serenity smiled at her.

"Most of it I have but I still can't decide what country to attack first. I'd like to start with either England or France. They each have a large city that we could easily overtake with our new allies we'll gain." Trickster smiled evilly before getting an idea. "Serenity, care to play a quick game with me? It'll help decide which country we go to first."

"Alright, Trickster. What is the game?"

"It's simple. The blue ball here is England and this red ball is France. I stick the balls behind my back and constantly switch them between my hands." Trickster said as she fiddled with the balls behind her back for a few seconds. "Ok! Now choose an arm!"

Serenity tapped Trickster's right arm. She brought her arm forward and saw the blue ball in her hand. "Ok, my first country is England and then afterwards is France! Thanks for the help, Serenity!" she smiled.

"No problem, Trickster. Excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Serenity said as she left the conference that they had been in.

Trickster pressed a button that was on the table to reveal a world map with dots in the countries of the USA, England, France, and Germany. "These countries shall be the first on the list. I'll make sure to keep these heroes busy for the next nine months so they won't know until it's too late to save their planet!"

Trickster pressed the button again and the map faded away. "Operation: International Games is go." she silently laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in St. Louis, Siren opened her eyes and found herself lying under a giant tree that was growing in the park that was nearby the Arch.

"What happened?" asked Siren as she got up to her feet.

"Siren! Thank goodness you're alright!" cried a voice. The owner of the voice then hugged Siren. It was Spirit. "You disappeared! I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm alright, Spirit. I must have wondered or something and ended up flying asleep under this giant oak tree." Siren laughed nervously. "Let's get back to camp so no one worries about me anymore."

Spirit gave her a smile and led her back to the campsite where Mysterion came up to the two of them.

"There you are, Siren! Where were you?" he asked.

"I found her asleep under the large oak tree. She seems alright to me." smiled Spirit.

Not too far away from them, Daniel was hiding behind another tree and polishing off his new ray gun that he had finished building had tested out on some animals just a while ago.

"I'm gonna get The Silence some new allies before damn Rachel has them go to wherever they're going to first!" Daniel said as he flipped the ray gun on. "Perfect! Now to get us some allies."

"You need to be more careful, Siren. You shouldn't just wonder off like that." said Mysterion.

"Sorry about that." she apologized.

"Fellow heroes! Remember me?" Daniel called out, gun at the ready.

"Daniel! What the fuck do you want?" Angel Wing shouted as she ran up next to Mysterion.

"I am not hear to talk, Angel Wing. I am here to collect some new allies!" Daniel screamed at them as he fired the gun, which missed. "Dammit! I am not leaving without my new allies!"

Siren opened up her wings and flew herself at Daniel. "You are not turning anyone against us today!" she said as she grabbed one of his arms.

"On the contrary, my dear Siren," he said as he blasted Siren, "I'm not planning to turn anyone here evil!"

Siren was fell to the ground and held herself as if she were in pain. She soon glowed an eerie black before the glow pulled from her and formed another person. The person opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings.

"It seems like I have been freed from that internal prison! Now my darkness can finally be released!" she laughed evilly.  
>"Dark Siren. Welcome to The Silence!" Daniel smiled at her.<p>

"I am not associated with that hero! I don't desire to be called Dark Siren! I wish to be called Lanya instead." Lanya smiled.

Siren looked at Lanya oddly. "W-Who exactly are you?"

Lanya got up and grabbed Siren by her collar and said, "I am your darkness, or I least I was. Now I am free and you are nothing but goodness! That makes you much easier to fight!" Lanya quickly pushed Siren to the ground.

"Lanya, distract them!" Daniel commanded.

"You aren't in command of me, Daniel! I work for The Silence, not you!" Lanya yelled at him. "You do not command me, not now, not ever! Darkicus Noris!" she shouted as black energy shot out of her hands and blasted Daniel away from her. "Siren didn't know that she had the power of darkness within her. I now have that ability and bring darkness to all!"

Spirit quickly called on her fellow spirits to render Lanya still. "You can't use your powers if you can't possibly move."

"You don't me well enough then as you just met me. Darkicus Noris!" Lanya shouted as darkness shot out of her hands and shot Spirit. "I'll deal with you superheroes later. I have my new leader to see." Lanya said as she flew away from them.

"Lanya, get back here this instant!" Daniel yelled.

"How about this, Daniel. I'll take us back to Serenity and introduce myself and even give you credit for bringing me into existence." said Lanya. "Darkicus Norbis, take us back to The Silence now!" she said as she and Daniel teleported away.

"What just happened?" asked Siren.

"I believe we just gained a new enemy." said Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the headquarters of The Silence, Lanya had arrived with Daniel right behind her. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how to even greet Serenity properly?" Daniel yelled at her.

"I'm sure she already knows that I am here." Lanya smiles. "In fact, I think that's one of her lackies over there." she said, pointing at what seemed to be a black blob.

Daniel looked over at the blob. "Will you get out of here!" he yelled as the blob moved away. He turned his head back to Lanya. "I guess you might as well meet Serenity. This way."

Daniel showed Lanya to an elevator and both of them stepped inside once the doors opened up. The doors closed back up and the elevator began moving downwards.

"Serenity shall enjoy having someone like me on her side. The Silence shall be a most wonderful ally to me." Lanya said with a wicked smile. _Until I find a way to overthrow Serenity and become the leader of this little operation._Lanya thought to herself.

"Sure. Whatever." said Daniel. _This girl not better ruin anything that's taken us so long to establish! I'll kill her if she does anything out of line if I have too._Daniel thought to himself as the elevator doors opened up.

The elevator doors opened up to a room that was rather large and seemed to be glowing an odd color, a very dark, sinister color. This caused Lanya to smile as it made her feel even more wicked. Serenity was looking at some papers when she turned around and noticed Lanya and Daniel behind her.

"Daniel, who is this girl?" she asked.

Daniel was about to speak before Lanya spoke for him instead. "My name is Lanya, Miss Serenity and I am your newest servant for The Silence. I wish to be apart of this cause." Lanya smiled.

"Lanya, is it? Where do you come from?"

"I was once apart of Siren, but have since been separated from her. I was her internal darkness." Lanya smiled wickedly.

"I see." said Serenity before turning to Daniel. "Did your ray gun do this, Daniel?"

"Yes madam." Daniel said.

"Excellent, Daniel. I can see that your device will give us permanent allies. This is excellent. Can you possibly get us more?" asked Serenity.

"That'll be easy enough, my lady. Consider it done." smiled Daniel as Trickster walked out of the elevator.

"What's with the gathering, dum dum?" Trickster said as she saw the back of Lanya's head. "Oh, we have a brand new ally?"

Lanya turned around and faced Trickster. "Yes you do. I'm Lanya and you must be Trickster."

Trickster stared at Lanya for a moment. _That long raven hair, those deep blue eyes..._ Trickster thought to herself before catching herself. _What the hell? Why did I just think that for? Must have been the light or something..._Trickster shook her head and said, "Why do you look so familiar...?"

"I WAS once apart of the hero Siren, but I am no longer associated with them. I want to help The Silence in attaining it's goals to destroy this stupid piece of rock!" Lanya shouted.

"Well, you could go with a party down to England to cause some trouble in order to draw the heroes there so we can further our plans here without them getting in the way." said Trickster. _I thought she looked oddly familiar. I would notice that beautiful face from a mile away...Wait, what I am thinking? Why won't my thoughts stay away from her?_she thought to herself.

"I guess I could go. I'm _dying_ to use my powers on new subjects." Lanya laughed. _This girl. Why do I have this weird connection to her? I remember her and Dark Siren had something before but Siren hated it. Could it be her true, repressed feelings I carry? NO! That's stupid..._Lanya thought to herself.

"I'm going as well." Trickster laughed. "I've got some new games I wanna try on someone." _ I've gotta stay near her. Just to make sure she doesn't damage that pretty body of her's..._she thought as a light blush formed across her face.

Back in the St. Louis park, the heroes were outside enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. It was actually a beautiful afternoon in St. Louis, the weather was just right. You could even have a BBQ right now. Which was actually happening right now as Magica had poofed up a BBQ and was cooking hamburgers and hotdogs the old fashioned way. Who knew that the magic user could actually cook?

"Food is done! Come and get it!" called Magica as a swarm of heroes rushed over, holding paper plates and very hungry.

Magica levitated each of the food items and gave everybody a food item to enjoy. This process only took a few minutes and soon everyone was sitting at the picnic tables that the park had within it.

"Wow, these hamburgers are great!" smiled Mysteria. "Thanks so much, Magica!"

"Yay, these hotdogs are excellent as well!" Angel Wing shouted back.

"Thanks guys." Magica shouted back.

"Angel Wing, Siren?" said Mysterion as Angel Wing turned her attention back to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want to discuss how are we going to find other heroes in this city. We don't know where they possibly could be." said Mysterion.

"I don't know where we should even start looking." said Siren.

"Maybe we should-" Angel Wing said before being cut off by Spirit rushing over to the group.

"Mysterion! We have a problem. Lilith called from England and she needs your help desperately!" Spirit said.

"Lilith? I thought she was in her manor in New York. We only left a few days ago." wonder Angel Wing aloud.

"They left New York since her and Samantha were getting extremely depressed there. So, they left for London, England but now there is havoc being rained there. She says it being caused by Trickster and a few of the guys from The Silence." said Spirit.

"They've gone international now?" Mysterion panicked. "We need to stop the chaos there now and help them!"

"We can leave for England right away. Just gather everyone up." said Angel Wing.

Mysterion, Angel Wing, and Siren quickly gathered up all the heroes into their teleport groups. The three quickly got into theirs after rounding everyone up.

"Teleport to London!" shouted Wendy and Pip and within a few seconds, everyone disappeared from the Untied States.


	4. Chapter 4

After what the heroes were certain were a complete and udder blur of colors, the heroes arrived in London, England, besides the famous clock tower, Big Ben.

"Where did Lilith's transmission come from?" Mysterion asked Spirit.

Spirit fiddled with her transmitter for a moment before it began making an unusual beeping noise repeatedly. "Over there! The signal was broadcasted from over there, near that building!" Spirit pointed.

The heroes rushed into the direction Spirit had pointed to and after running for a few moments, they knew they were all in the right place due to all the people running and screaming.

"I think we're in the right place." said Angel Wing. "Where's Lilith?"

"Coon & Friends! Over here!" called a voice.

They turned around to see it was Samantha. "Thank god you guys got here when you did! Trickster and her stupid friends are destroying London! We gotta do something!"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some heroes who came to fight?" Trickster taunted from behind them. "Well, since you came here, we might as well fight each other, right?" Trickster said as she threw colorful balls at them.

The heroes quickly jumped out of the way from the pool balls, which had exploded upon contact with the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Siren yelled.

"Why not? A little havoc never hurt this planet. It's all apart of the natural balance of this world. Of course, it more fun to disturb that balance." said Lanya.

"Lanya! You joined The Silence, how typical of my dark side to do so." Siren laughed slightly.

"I see you're laughing at me. Darkius Norbis!" Lanya yelled as a purple blast erupted from her hand and knocked Siren onto the ground.

Lanya teleported over to Siren who was now lying on the floor. She extended one of her arms and grabbed Siren by hem of her outfit. "You should no better than to laugh at me. I am more powerful than you know and could kill you on the spot if I possibly wanted too."

"Let me go this instant!" Siren said as she struggled in Lanya's grasp.

"I refuse to let you go since I want to have a bit of fun with Nightfall." Lanya said as she pulled Siren up completely and wrapped her hand around Siren's neck and began pushing her forward. "I know she'd do anything for your safety. Let's see how far she's willing to possibly go for little old you."

Nightfall was fighting against Trickster and hadn't notice Lanya take ahold of Siren. She turned around for a second and noticed Lanya's hand around Siren's throat. "Lanya, let her go!"

"I think not, Nightfall. I know how much you care for Siren here and know you'd do anything for her." said Lanya. "What are you wiling to do to make sure she doesn't get hurt, hmm?"

"Please, just leave her alone! She doesn't deserve to be suffering." said Nightfall.

"But-" Lanya said as she tightened her grip around Siren's throat slightly. "Watching people suffer is quite interesting to me."

"Please stop hurting her! She didn't do anything wrong!" Nightfall yelled.

Meanwhile, Lilith was fighting against the other females that were apart of Trickster's party when she heard Nightfall's words ring into the air. Lilith suddenly stopped and freezed, remembering a memory that she thought she had suppressed.

_"Please stop hurting her! She didn't do anything wrong!" a girl yelled. "Leave Lilith alone! I know it's me you want! Just let her go!"_

"I knew you cared for your Lilith here." said a male voice. "Alexandria Corinth, you are under arrest for crimes against the church."

"NO! Don't arrest her, don't!" Lilith screamed.

"Take that girl away before she causes any more trouble for us!" said the male voice.

Tears began to fall down Lilith's cheeks. "Alexandria." she whispered.

"You better submit Nightfall or little Siren might just slowly slip away from reality forever." taunted Lanya.

Lilith turned around to where Lanya was, in full anger mode. She darted over to Lanya and was able to forceablely pull her hands off of Siren, who immediately ran into Nightfall's arms.

"Leave her alone! I won't let another have to experience my pain again." Lilith yelled as she flashed her pointed fangs at Lanya. "Get out of here now!" she yelled.

Lanya simply let out a simple laugh. "Fine. Whatever you wish." _It seems that vampires do exist. Who could have thought..._she thought as she walked away from them. "Trickster, let's go. Our business is done here."

"But I am not done having my fun here." said Trickster. "And you can't boss me around, newbie!"

Lanya looked at Trickster and yelled, "We are done here! We are leaving now or you stay here in London all by yourself, your choice." _That stupid girl. I don't care how long she has been here...she needs to listen to me more since I'm gonna soon run that place. Maybe she could be my slave or something?_

"Ok. Ok." said Trickster. "Alright ladies, we're done here for today. Let's leave this dump of a city." _I didn't know she was such a dominatrix. I love her authority over me. It's so...nerve wracking._she thought.

The villains soon disappeared into the sky and everyone turned and looked at Lilith as they had all seen her have her freak out on Lanya.

"Lilith, are you ok?" asked Angel Wing.

"Alexandria, please don't leave me, please." she kept muttering repeatedly to herself.

"What's wrong with her? She keeps muttering the name Alexandria." said Angel Wing.

"Oh no." said Samantha. "We need to take her to her father. he knows what to do when she gets like this." she said as she carried Lilith bridal story.

Everyone had returned to the castle that Lilith's family owned in England. (There's a bunch of castles there.) Samantha immediately rushed Lilith over to where her father was at, which was in the study.

"Samantha, what happened to Lilith here?" her father asked.

"Alexandria happened. She remembered the arrest." said Samantha.

"Please don't go, please don't go-" Lilith kept muttering.

"Oh my." said Lilith's father. "I know exactly what to do." he said as he saw Coon & Friends. "I see Coon & Friends have returned to us so quickly. Samantha, take them all down to the dining room? Eleanor will explain things to them."

"Yes James." said Samantha to Lilith's father before turning to the heroes. "Right this way. Just follow me."

As the heroes followed Samantha down to the dining room, Angel Wing spoke up. "What happened with Lilith back there? Is she going to be alright?"

"I'll allow, Eleanor, Lilith's mother, explain things over dinner tonight and you'll gain all of the answers you look for. But I will say one thing, you've now got more than just The Silence to deal with now while you're all in England with us. You'll all going to see a world that you only existed in the books and movies."

"What are you talking about?" asked Angel Wing, obviously confused.

Samantha pushed opened some large doors that led into the dining room. "Just take a seat and I'll tell the cooks you're here. Eleanor will be down soon." said Samantha as she began to walk away, but turned around and looked at Angel Wing. "And to answer your question, it's one simple word: vampires."


End file.
